<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home (on hold) by Ksbbb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128037">Home (on hold)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb'>Ksbbb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Angst, Banshee Lydia Martin, Character Death, Dark Fantasy, Dark Liam, Dimension Travel, F/M, Hurt Theo Raeken, Liam-centric, M/M, Mild Language, Mindfuck, Minor Violence, Mirror Universe, Multiple Personalities, Psychological Horror, Scott is a Good Friend, Shadow Plane, The Void, Theo Raeken-centric, Trolls, Unconsciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the pack ventures into the shadow realm to bring Liam back. However there are a lot of surprises along the way.</p><p>They start questioning what their reality is and who is who.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grylvyn/gifts">Grylvyn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised I would finish the series so here we are. We do go back to major character death so sorry.  Final part of I Got You and Shadow. I think you will be ok just reading Shadow. </p><p> </p><p>Also I am corny and I did call this last part the name of the series. </p><p> </p><p>Past memories are symbolized by ****</p><p> </p><p>It’s written but I have to reformat every chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh so what do we do now?” Stiles asks.</p>
<p>“I think we have to let them handle it. You cannot go in since your shadows are there. “ Deaton explains. </p>
<p>“That’s your advice? Just hope they get back.” Stiles says in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Well knowing my Stiles and I do, he can figure it out.”  Shadow Corey says.</p>
<p>“Well Obviously. It is sort of me. Just the scary version.” Stiles says. </p>
<p>“So which Theo is supposed to be here?”<br/>
Mason asks uneasily.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Stiles asks.</p>
<p>“I mean we know that Theo’s shadow self is technically the good part of him right? So if that’s the case how can he be a shadow person? Like was the Theo with the dread doctors actually the shadow Theo? Or was he the real Theo? Shadow Corey just said that his Theo wanted to help our Theo. I just don’t know what Theo is the real Theo for this world.” Mason says confused.</p>
<p>“They trade places you idiots.”  Shadow Liam says.</p>
<p>“Uh what?” Mason asks.</p>
<p>“They have been trading places since they were nine.” Shadow Liam points out.</p>
<p>Stiles thinks back to what that his professor and his classmate said.</p>
<p>***************************************<br/>
Well technically the shadow self is you. So can your really say that you didn’t know.</p>
<p>There are 3 theories. Some say they are the evil part of you. Some say they are you just your unconscious. If what your saying is true then maybe the shadow self was not trying to hurt Theo.</p>
<p>I mean the shadow self isn’t always bad. It can be helpful. Sometimes they merge. Sometimes their one in the same. That’s why the theory is so confusing because no one really knows.</p>
<p>****************************************</p>
<p>“Then what Theo did we send to hell?” Stiles asks.</p>
<p>“Good question.” Shadow Corey says confused.</p>
<p>“What Theo is Liam’s Theo?” Mason asks.</p>
<p>Shadow Liam smirks.</p>
<p>“Wait. That also means he is technically friends with all of us . Even our shadow sides.  Also, we may have been talking to two different people. So who is he loyal to?” Stiles asks.</p>
<p>“Who is dead? Is it our Theo? “ Shadow Corey asks.</p>
<p>“I mean we talked to both so like I don’t know.  What if the shadow Theo was the one who came back to Beacon Hills at first. That’s why I didn’t recognize him. “Stiles says looking disturbed. </p>
<p>“Stiles. I don’t even know which friend is mine.” Mason says.<br/>
———————————————————————-</p>
<p>“Look, I appreciate you trying to help and all, but I don’t need void Stiles right now.” Liam says doubtfully.</p>
<p>“You clearly do if you think you can get back and that crazed psycho is not going to try to stop you.” Shadow Stiles says.</p>
<p>Scott frowns.</p>
<p>“I don’t like killing people. Maybe he can be saved.” Scott says.</p>
<p>“Ok, Mother Theresa.” Shadow Stiles mocks.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should just try to get back first. We are losing time.” Shadow Mason says.</p>
<p>“Fine, but we have to go through the woods.” Shadow Stiles says.</p>
<p>“That’s not frightening.” Liam says.</p>
<p>They head downstairs and head towards the woods. No one says anything. Theo wonders if he should be worried crazy Shadow Liam is going to jump out somewhere. Although, the normal Liam is here so they must be safe for a while.</p>
<p>They reach the opening to the woods. Theo feels like he is heading towards some scary fairytale. </p>
<p>He looks at Liam. He doesn’t look any more confident than Theo.</p>
<p>They head into the woods.</p>
<p>—————————————————————————-</p>
<p>“Mason, he was really different when he came back from hell.” Stiles says.</p>
<p>“You think crazy Theo still is out there and may still be around now.” Mason says.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but if we have been dealing with both, then at what point can we stop either one of them from coming over. We could be stoping the real Theo. Or we could be letting in the shadow Theo who may or may not be the one Liam likes.” Stiles says in exasperation.</p>
<p>“There is only one left .” Shadow Corey says.</p>
<p>“I know but which one do we want to be left?” Mason asks.</p>
<p>——————————————————————-——</p>
<p>Liam feels like he is losing his mind. He heads into the wood and wonders if life will ever get back to normal. He feels oddly better being with some familiar faces again. Well, his familiar faces.</p>
<p>He looks over and sees Theo studying him. He can’t imagine what Theo has endured through this terrible situation. Knowing that you may be losing your mind or that shadows of themselves exist.  Neither option seems to be better than the other.</p>
<p>“Can’t be any worse than the war right?” Liam says looking at Theo trying to make light of the situation.</p>
<p>Theo looks at him blankly. He smiles and nods.</p>
<p>Liam frowns. He knows Theo pretty well by now and his face indicated he had no idea what Liam was talking about.</p>
<p>He looks back at Theo. He sees Theo and those are his eyes. That is his face. Why wouldn’t he remember? Theo looks back at him and Liam sees the Theo he knows, but why wouldn’t he remember the war.</p>
<p>Liam keeps walking and sees something walking towards them. He sees it stop snd stare at them.<br/>
He looks over at Scott who looks ready to fight. The thing staring at them tilts it’s head and screams.</p>
<p>It’s the loudest scream Liam has heard. He throws his hands over his ears and tries to see what it is. It starts walking towards them in a sporadic motion. Shadow Mason grabs Liam and pulls him behind a tree.</p>
<p>“What is that?” Liam asks trying to not pull his ears off from the noise.</p>
<p>“It’s called the howl. Don’t look at it .” Shadow Mason says.</p>
<p>Liam frantically looks around and sees shadow Stiles behind a tree nearby with Scott and Theo.</p>
<p>Liam tries to look at the ground but it is hard. He feels the creature walk by and stop. It touch’s Liam’s hand with something that can only be described as slimy. It feels lanky and cold. He shudders and hears it walk by. </p>
<p>He thinks back to his nightmares and it reminds him of the slender man and the boogey man rolled into one. This is going to be a long way home.</p>
<p>He comes out from behind the tree and decides he should confront Theo. </p>
<p>“What the hell. Are you Shadow Theo?” Liam half yells.</p>
<p>Theo looks at him confused.</p>
<p>“No...” Theo tries to say.</p>
<p>“Liam what are you talking about?” Scott asks.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t remember the war Scott.” Liam says accusatory at Theo.</p>
<p>“Liam. It’s me. I remember the elevator and the ghost riders.” Theo says.</p>
<p>“But not the war?” Liam asks.</p>
<p>“Parts of it.” Theo says.</p>
<p>“Part of it?” Scott asks.</p>
<p>“That’s my Theo.” Shadow Stiles says.</p>
<p>“No I am not. “ Theo says annoyed.</p>
<p>“What is the last thing you remember?” Liam asks.</p>
<p>“Um. I remember Lydia telling me she was going to figure this out.” Theo says.</p>
<p>Scott shrugs. Liam and Scott were not there for that conversation. </p>
<p>Shadow Stiles frowns.</p>
<p>“I think time is missing. Like I was there but I wasn’t. It’s like hell inside my mind.” Theo says.</p>
<p>“Well at least you remember hell.” Liam says. </p>
<p>Theo looks at him and looks uneasy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A connection is broken.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“The Trade” and this story have been updated.</p>
<p>I’m having a hard time deciding what to<br/>put on hold. Lol </p>
<p>This is a shorter chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam feels like they have been walking for hours and hours. He determines how he should handle talking to Scott about Theo. He looks over and sees Scott watching Shadow Stiles. He seems to be very cautious of him.</p>
<p>Liam hears a pounding and looks around. He sees the trees start to shake and he wonders what other monsters lurk in the woods.</p>
<p>“It’s ok. It’s just a troll.” Shadow Mason says.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t that concern us?” Scott asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. They don’t eat you if you ignore them.” Shadow Stiles says.</p>
<p>“Uh ok.” Liam frowns.</p>
<p>He sees some weird looking creature walk by. He is not sure if it’s the troll or not. It has long fingers with sharp finger nails. It has its head tilted to the side and long sharp teeth sticking out.  It turns and looks at Liam. It looks like it is looking into his soul.</p>
<p>“Liam.” Theo says, and pulls him back onto the path.</p>
<p>“You can’t look at them. They will think your inviting them over.” Theo explains.</p>
<p>Liam decides it’s time for answers and waits for the rest of them to be father ahead.</p>
<p>“Your not him are you?” Liam asks.</p>
<p>“It’s not what you think. He didn’t want to be here anymore. I tried to warn him about the Shadow Liam. He decided to let me be here instead.” Theo explains.</p>
<p>“Why would he do that? What about the rest of us?” Liam cries.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Liam. It’s hard to explain. He did it a lot. He didn’t want to be around during the war and he didn’t want to deal with this whole thing. I sometimes have his memories though.” Theo says.</p>
<p>“Is he still alive? I thought my dark self or whatever, killed you. Or apparently him.” Liam says.</p>
<p>“He didn’t kill anyone. He says a lot of things. He is inside somewhere. In me I guess.” Shadow Theo says.</p>
<p>“Is that what My dark self wanted to do with me?” Liam asks.</p>
<p>“No. He wanted to bring everyone else over. He didn’t want the check and balances it would bring.” Shadow Theo says.</p>
<p>“So, you don’t seem very evil.” Liam points out.</p>
<p>“Because I’m not. He was the one that trapped me here and kept going back and forth. What was I supposed to do?” Shadow Theo says.</p>
<p>“My Theo was the Shadow Theo? “ Liam asks.</p>
<p>“Yes. He was even able to switch places in hell.” Theo says.</p>
<p>“That’s why you were so different when you came back? Because you were not the dread doctors Theo.” Liam says.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Theo says.</p>
<p>Liam continues walking. He feels like his whole life is a lie. Technically Theo’s life is a lie. How would that be? Going back and forth between a world you aren’t supposed to be in. Being in hell for someone else. No wonder he was a wreck when he came back.  He can’t believe he felt bad for Shadow Theo being possibly driven to madness. He was but it was his own fault. It was this Theo who actually belonged in that world.</p>
<p>Wait a minute. That would mean he may actually like this guy. Not the other Theo. Liam’s head hurts and he also doesn’t think the actual Shadow Theo should be able to get away with this . Just hide away with no consequences. </p>
<p>Liam hears a loud thud and turns around. He sees some huge giant thing looking back at them. It has long teeth and a contorted face. </p>
<p>“That’s the troll isn’t it?” Liam asks.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Theo says.</p>
<p>Liam quickly backs up and bangs into Scott. Shadow Stiles looks at Shadow Mason and they seem to come to an agreement silently. </p>
<p>Liam wolfs out and tries to determine his next move. The troll runs towards them and Scott goes left while he goes right.  He feels himself thrown backwards and hits a tree. He looks up and sees black.</p>
<p>———————————————————————</p>
<p>Stiles looks up at Mason. He looks confused and like his whole world just fell apart.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Mason asks.</p>
<p>“I think something happened. I feel like something is missing.” Stiles says worried.</p>
<p>“I feel it too. Something broke.” Malia says.</p>
<p>Shadow Liam looks up at them and smirks.  Stiles feels like something is lost.  He doesn’t know what it is but he dreads what it may be.  He as an unknown sense that something changed.</p>
<p>————————————————————————-</p>
<p>“Liam get up!” He hears someone say.</p>
<p>Liam shakes his head and opens his eyes. He looks around and sees the troll stomping. He scrambles up and lunges towards it.  Theo follows after him. Liam looks around for Scott and sees him laying on the ground.  He feels his rage take over.</p>
<p>He loses track of himself and feels something kicking him but he doesn’t stop clawing. He hears a crack and falls down next to Scott. He crawls over to him.</p>
<p>“Scott. “ Liam says .</p>
<p>Scott looks back at him with glassy eyes. He has blood dripping down his head into his clothes.  He frantically tries to figure out why Scott is not healing.</p>
<p>“Liam, it’s ok.” Scott says.</p>
<p>“No it’s not.” Liam says through tears.</p>
<p>“It is. I’m really happy that I made you my beta. Take care of them for me.” Scott smiles at him.</p>
<p>“No no no. Scott wake up.” Liam says.</p>
<p>Liam watches while Scott slowly closes his eyes. He is not sure how long he sits there. It must be a while, because he sees Shadow Mason sit down next to him.</p>
<p>“Liam. We gotta keep moving if we are going to make it back in time.” Shadow Mason says.</p>
<p>Liam looks back at him but doesn’t get up. He can’t just leave him here. He can’t. He feels frustrated and angry. He looks around but the troll is laying with a cracked head already. He doesn’t even remember doing that. </p>
<p>He feels someone pull him up and push him back towards the path. He continues to walk but loses track of time. He thinks Theo may take his hand at some point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mirrors Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise Saving Theo will be up tomorrow and The Trade will be on Sunday. </p><p>I finally finished my updates on the other stories that have been put off. Now I can go back to the regular program. 😁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam sits there contemplating everything that just happened. He has always known that someday he would probably have to be more independent from Scott, but not like this. Not this way.  </p><p>“Not to intrude here, but we really need to get going if you want to make it back by sundown.” Shadow Stiles says.</p><p>“Does it even matter anymore?” Liam asks.</p><p>“Yes. I want to get home and we can’t leave that psycho there with our friends. Especially now.” Corey says quietly.</p><p>“Little Wolf. It’s time to go.” Theo says.</p><p>He studies Theo. He isn’t really sure who anyone is anymore. He knew who Scott was. That’s about it. He sees something crawl by that resembles a cross between a scorpion and spider. </p><p>He gets up slowly.</p><p>They travel for a while and no one knows what to say.  Liam wonders if he should be saying something right about now, but other than Corey it’s not like anyone else is pack. Maybe Theo is pack. He isn’t sure anymore.</p><p>He takes a step and feels the ground fall beneath him. He sees Theo grab for him and then darkness surrounds him. </p><p>He looks up and sees blackness. He feels around to try to figure out his surroundings. </p><p>“Liam??” He hears Theo says.</p><p>“Theo what is wrong with you? That was pretty dumb of you.” Liam says .</p><p>“Glad to see you haven’t loss your kindness.” Theo grumbles.</p><p>“You have to stop saving me. Or was that someone else?” Liam asks.</p><p>“No it was me. It’s been me for a while. You seem to be the one confused.” Theo says.</p><p>Liam looks around and feels along the walls. They are gritty and feel strange. He feels himself touch something squishy. </p><p>“I am trying to imagine being in a normal hole right now, but somehow I doubt that is the case.” Liam says, more to himself than Theo.</p><p>“I think we may be in a Downworlder den.” Theo says.</p><p>“What’s that?” Liam asks. </p><p>It’s part demon and part human. They say they became that way from living here so long.” Theo explains.</p><p>That doesn’t seem very comforting. Liam feels along the walls again trying to figure out where he is.</p><p>“Your a werewolf. Use your other eyes.” Theo says.</p><p>Liam feels that remark was rather rude in the way it was said, but he ignores it. He shifts his eyes snd looks around.</p><p>He sees Theo. He sees a huge cave. He sees a person with glowing eyes and wings.</p><p>He stumbles back into Theo and he feels himself falling again. He hits the ground hard. Theo falls on top of him. Good thing he is a werewolf. </p><p>He looks around and sees mirrors. Everywhere.</p><p>“Is this place ever going to make sense.” Liam grumbles.</p><p>Liam tries to walk though the mirrors on the path he sees. He walks into a mirror. He turns around and walks into another mirror.</p><p>He growls.</p><p>“Theo where are you?” He asks.</p><p>“I’m here. Don’t move.” Theo says.</p><p>He tries to walk over to Theo and hits another mirror. </p><p>“What is this a joke they have here? Or a funhouse.” Liam sneers.</p><p>“I think we may have fallen into the mirror realm.” Theo says.</p><p>Liam studies a mirror and sees a person looking back at him. They clearly can’t see him. They just keep looking in the mirror and brushing their hair.</p><p>“How do I get out?” Liam asks.</p><p>“I’m not sure. Last time I saw myself technically. I don’t think you can cross unless you replace the other you, or something.” Theo says.</p><p>“You don’t know?” Liam asks, trying not to be annoyed.</p><p>“I really don’t remember much Liam.” Theo says.</p><p>Liam looks at another mirror and sees a familiar house. He looks closer and sees Parrish.</p><p>“Hey, look it’s Parrish. Maybe we can get his attention.” Liam says.</p><p>He starts banging on the mirror. He taps it quite a few times.  Parrish doesn’t seem to notice. He feels like he is going to be lost in here forever.</p><p>“I think we have to find Lydia?” Theo says uncertain.</p><p>“Are there mirrors where she is?” Liam asks.</p><p>Theo shrugs.</p><p>Liam tries to retrace his steps backwards. He feels like he has been looking into mirrors forever. He feels like this is useless.</p><p>He looks over at another mirror. He thinks this may be the last one because this is just getting pointless. He sees Theo looking back at him. He looks back over at the other Theo. Or through the mirrors really, because he doesn’t know where he is.</p><p>He looks back at the mirror and sees Theo again.</p><p>What the fuck is going on?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>